Moving Day With One Direction
by 1dfanilovelouis.t
Summary: Moving in next to One Direction may seem just peachy but when romance arises who will Kristina fall for? Louis, Liam, Niall or Zayn. I hope not her brother Harry.Rated M to be safe.
1. Escaping His Anger

Title: Moving Day and a Chance Meeting

Summary: Moving in next to One Direction may seem just peachy but when romance arises who will Kayla fall for?

_**A/N: Story written from different POV'S. Features all the boys of 1D and a brief appearance by a surprise guest!**_

_**Kristina Styles**_

_**Likes: One Direction, puppies, music, writing and hanging out with friends**_

_**Dislikes: Miley Cyrus, snakes, gross things and PDA's**_

_**What can I say my dad beats me and I am the sister of Harry Styles in One Direction. Not much to say you will figure out the rest of my life story later! Oh Ya I have a massive crush on Louis Tomlinson**_

_**A/N: Should I continue?**_

**Kayla's POV:**

"No Dad please let me go! I didn't do anything!" "I'll do whatever I fucking want! Now go to your room.`` I trudged up to my room and did what I always do when I`m upset, write songs about my life and stories about the 5 boys I absolutely idolized. The British-Irish boy band, yep One Direction. Now to say my Dad has an alcohol problem in an understatement, when he`s drunk he beats me, when he`s sober, well he`s never sober. My Mom and him got divorced when I was only 10 years old, I`m 19 now. They fought for custody of me and my brother, Harry. Yes, the Harry Styles of One Direction, that's why its creepy how I have a crush on them except for Harry obviously. I`ve only met the guys once, but when saw Louis, something inside me changed and I think he felt it too ,when Hazza had to come in and ruin or bonding moment! But today was the happiest day of my life, and it would remain that way. I had a plan. My Mom kept Harry and moved out to Holmes Chapel while my Dad got me and we stayed here in California. But today I was leaving to live with Harry in the flat he shares with Louis. I had everything packed and bought a one way plane ticket, I had my phone number changed, email address and Facebook just to make sure that monster I call my father won't be able to contact me.

At the airport…..

"Flight 678 to gate 58 please your plane to England is boarding "Thank you! I'm finally getting out of here!

_**AN: The flight is about 8 hours so I'm going to skip to when she gets to England at the airport there…**_

Only a couple more minutes until I see Harry and I can start over, new clothes, new life, new everything! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone buzz, meaning I got a text. It's from Harry!

_Hey miss ya! Can't wait to see you but were going to be late Louis wants to come but he's being held up –Love Haz_

My heart raced, Louis coming! That's not weird at all; he's like my brother, for now. I decided to message him back.

_Miss you too curls! Louis being held up let me guess…. You and him were chasing Liam with a spoon when Louis got bored and now he's getting ready or finishing his bag of carrots! Am I right or am I right? -Love Ms. Styles: P _

'You're a mind reader and yeah it was the carrots!" I heard my curly headed Harry scream. "OH MY FLACKING GOD! Harry!" I ran and gave him the biggest hug ever then he looks at me funny "Flacking? Yep I know how Liam hates swearing so I learned." "That's cool but flacking? Kristina Maryellen Styles! That is AWESOME!" "I know curls it's just something the directioners made up" Harry just stood there and nodded his head towards Louis. "So you're a directioner huh Kristina?" Louis said. "A little bit." Of course I had lied it would be creepy if I told him that, I love Niall, Liam, Zayn and especially Louis. Harry's my brother so it would be super weird if I loved him. "No trust me Boo she's obsessed I've read some of her stories, mostly about you Louis" I glared at Harry to stop but he didn't. At this point we were in Harry's black Mercedes. "Louis it's actually creepy her room is covered with posters of us, especially you. When I stayed at Mum's with her my room was next to hers and I heard her and walked in on her making out with a poster of you." Louis just started laughing. I smacked Harry's arm and Louis told me to text him because he couldn't stop laughing to talk.

(LOUIS=BLUE Kristina=Purple)

It really wasn't that funny you know I just wanted to talk to you without Harry hearing, can we talk about our "moment"? Meet me in my room at the flat at 7:00pm –Lou

I kind of figured that unnatural laugh was good enough to fool Harry but not me. See you then. –Kristina

;) –Lou

Wow! I looked at the time, it was 6:00pm I had an hour to get ready and change. When we finally arrived none of the boys were there, I looked to Haz for an explanation and like he read my mind he whispered to me "They're not coming until later, they wanted to give you some time to pack and get some tea and become an official UKer." "You told them?" He nodded. "Thanks Harry. I'm going to go get changed!" I lugged my suitcases up to my new room and when I got there I was amazed it looked like it belongs in a movie star or famous person's house. Wait One Direction is famous. I looked at the time, 6:50. Once I was changed I quickly walked into Louis room and checked the time on my phone, 7:00!

_**A/N: Should I continue? R&R!**_

_**-Kristina**_


	2. Louis, Put It Back To Sleep

Chapter 2 –

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions, then review or PM me!Enjoy!**_

_**Louis POV:**_

When Kristina walked in I had to remember to breath, what can I say? She was absolutely stunning. Long brown hair, green eyes and a great personality. To say I had a little crush on my best friends sister was like saying carrots are ok. When in all reality carrots are the best and I, Louis William Tomlinson, was head over heels in love with Kristina Maryellen Styles. She noticed me staring and sat down awkwardly on my bed beside me. "Hi Kristina." "Hey Lou!" She said that a lot more comfortably than I did, maybe she does have feelings for me. I made a silent promise to myself to tell her how I feel. "Lou…I." "Kristina I." Wow we both said it at the same time. "You first" She spoke in her voice that reminded me of a 16 year old teenage girl who should be chewing gum loudly. "I uh like you." I stammered, that probably didn't sound good. "I like-like you Louis, and that sounds like were in grade 3," Why does her voice have to be so perfect? "Kristina in the beginning I thought you liked me for my fame but now I realized that it's not true you like me for me." She smiled. She pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear "Like millions of other girls who propose to you on a daily basis." I couldn't help but laugh. "So uhh Kristina were together now right?" "Yes Louis, we are." I heard some clapping coming from the other side of the door. "Prank?" She questioned. I nodded. "Follow my lead" I announced. So I grabbed a pair of trousers from my closet and undid the zipper and Kristina made it sound like she was taking her shirt off. I'm sure it sounded like we were uhh you know. Then we heard the boys knock on the door and Harry cleared his throat, when did Niall, Liam and Zayn get here? We lied down on my bed beside each other and as the door opened we saw a very startled Harry as we pretended to scramble to put our clothes on. Harry gave me the death glare and started acting motherly towards Kristina, my girlfriend, wow that felt awesome to say! I explained that it was fake. The boys wanted to hang with Kristina but Harry had a lot to tell her, which would have been strange to say over the phone. I ushered the boys out of the flat even though they didn't want to go, I decided I wanted Niall on my side so I suggested Nando's. That got them all to go out the door, especially Niall. Off we went hope we didn't get spotted by any screaming girls…..OH NO! "Run!" We all screamed as we hopped in the car and drove off.

_**Kristina's P.O.V.**_

Harry said he wanted to talk to me about something, I wonder what? See the thing is Harry has always been like my older brother when really he was 18 and I was 19. I always rubbed that in his face, today was January 22nd and my birthday was on the 5th and Harry's birthday was on February 1st. Just as he sat down I asked," So what did you want to talk about Harry?" "Well you know how I was dating Caroline Flack….?" I nodded. "I dumped her!" He sounded relieved so I was happy for him I mean she was 32! "So is that all Haz or is there something else I missed?" He looked happy then sad and asked me, "Good news or bad news?" "Uh bad first!" UH OH! Bad news…."Uh Kristina mom left, she packed up, moved and changed her phone number, everything!" "What? She packed up and left? Why?" "Well she left a note for me and one for you, here's yours." He handed it to me and I looked down. Here's what it said,

_Kristina,_

_Harry's in One Direction now and you're going to go live on your own soon, good luck with your father. I can't handle this I raised you and your brother and that's all I could do for you, I'm sorry! Don't forget I'll always love you…..Take care now. This is the last you'll hear from me, again I'm sorry. _

For these last few years I've bottled up my emotions. I deserve a chance to break down and cry, I ran to .my room without thinking about Harry in the room. I instantly felt bad and after I calmed down I called Harry to my room and I guess he had already gotten over it when he found out. I still wasn't completely calm so I texted him,

_Sorry about that it was just a big shock! Uhh do you want to stay or are the boys coming soon? _I pressed send and looked up at Harry for a response. He checked his phone and said, "Oh I get it you want your boyfriend!" I shook my head and sent another text,

_That would be fine but I kind of want Liam to come. I need Daddy Direction! _I sent it and looked up at Haz "HAHAHA….I'll go get him they just got back." He left and I started playing with the case on my IPhone, then when I got bored of that I started playing Temple Run. Liam walked in and shut the door behind him. "I missed you" Liam said. I pointed to him and then put up 2 fingers to represent you too. "Will you talk?" I nodded then pulled him in for a hug and we just sat there together and I pulled away and said "I'm going to go say hi to Niall and Zayn…" I got up and he stayed in my room and Louis kissed me on the cheek and ran into my room with Liam. "Nialler! Zayn! Where's my hug?" OOOF! Bad idea! They tackled me in the biggest hug in the world. "It would be nice to breath," I muttered. They let go and apologized. "Here Zayn" I handed him a new shiny light up mirror. The first thing he did was fix his hair, "Thank you Kristina!" "You're welcome and Niall here's special Mr. Christie 100th birthday confetti Oreos!" "Thank you Kristina!" "No problem, I got Harry a stuffed cat, Louis, a carrot related gift basket and Liam a turtle build a bear. Here you go guys" I handed them there things when Niall ran into my room and ran right back out screaming! I think I know why, he had my lacy pink bra on his head. I groaned and grabbed it of his head and threw it back in my room. As I looked down at my feet blushing I looked over at Louis and noticed he had a boner. Probably him imagining me in it. Hah not yet Louis. Harry must've noticed because he said to Louis, in front of everyone "Put it back to sleep pumpkin." I laughed and left the room without saying a word to anyone.

_**A/N: Just wanted to apologize for not uploading for so long hope this makes up for it. Don't abandon the story and me! And a shout out to a certain person, you know whou you are Elisha, you will be meeting the 1D boys soon so relax**_

_**Kristina **_


	3. Best Friends

Chapter 3-

_**A/N: Thanks for reading Kristina and Louis are together now!**_

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

Kristina's only been here for 6 hours and she's already dating Louis, I wonder if she has any cute friends? Probably. "Harry? I have great news!" "I'm here Kristina," I called out. She skipped into my room and to the tune of One Thing she sang "My friends are coming to visit!" Wow that was a coincidence. "What are their names?" "They're all Directioners, one's name is Kristine, and she's 18 and loves you! Then there's Elisha, you know she was dating that Jacob guy I told you about and they broke up now she likes Zayn. Then Mackenzie, but we call her Kenzie is 18 and loves Niall. Then last but not least is Amanda and she's 19 and is into Liam." Hmm I wonder what Kristine looks like? Honestly I'm always portrayed as the flirt in 1D, I am but that leads people to think that I judge a girl by her looks. I care if she has a good personality; good looks are just a bonus. We have 2 extra bedrooms so I hope Kristina explains the sleeping arrangements. "Oh and Harry Kenzie and Elisha are sharing a room and Amanda's getting her own because I want to share with Kristine. Also because Amanda is creepy when she sleeps, at my 11th birthday party she kept screaming Mr. Waffle in her sleep." "Alrighty then… I'm going to go watch the telly in my room, goodnight. I got up of the couch and started thinking about what Kristine looked like and what she was like.

_**Kristina's P.O.V.**_

I decided to follow Harry and go to bed too. I turned on the T.V. and lied down in bed, I couldn't stay up so I turned the T.V. off and drifted off into a dreamless sleep…..

_The next morning…._

I pulled on my slippers and screamed so loud, I think the entire population of North America heard me. Today was the day I would see my friends! Now you might think that back home in the US we would have hung out all the time but nope, my dad wouldn't let me. So I was super excited. I walked up to Louis room to wake him up, I had to go pick up my friends at the airport and Louis was the only one who didn't drive like a turtle, ahem Niall. By the time I got to Louis room I heard some commotion going on inside, I figured it was him getting dressed. I decided to sneak up on him and scare him. I slowly opened the door and crawled on my hands and knees inside. He walked into his bathroom and I sat on his bed and waited. He took a shower and walked out with a towel on his waist and when his saw me he shrieked, no it wasn't girlish it was very, manly. As he shrieked he dropped his towel and exposed his uhmmm you know reproduction organ. This time I shrieked and he apologized and picked up his towel and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I silently laughed. Louis walked back out and we snogged for a bit then left for the airport. Louis put his hood up and I got recognized as Harry Styles' sister. When I did Louis walked away casually. I turned around and saw my 4 best friends. "HEYYY!" I screamed. Kristine was the first one I hugged "Hey Boo-Bear, "She whispered in my ear. I laughed. See we always called each other Boo-Bear ever since Louis and Harry started doing it. Next was Elisha "Hey, why haven't you texted me Kristina?" "I just got settled." After her was Kenzie, "Hey, Mrs. Future Niall Horan!" "Hey Mrs. Future Louis Tomlinson." I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Im actually dating Louis." She screamed. "Lucky!" Last but not least was Amanda she ran up to me with her arms wide open and kept screaming " How much sugar have you had?" "Actually none." She said with a wink. At this point we were walking back to the car when I said "And you guys know Louis, my boyfriend." Kristine, Elisha and Amanda freaked out, not Kenzie though, she already knew. I was about to explain the sleeping arrangements when Louis beat me to it. "Kristine your sharing a room with Kristina and Elisha and Kenzie get a room together. Amanda you get your own room because of the 11th birthday party incident I was informed of. Also only Harry and Liam are going to be there." I turned around in my seat to see Kristine and Amanda giggling like school girls. "What about Zayn?" Elisha questioned. Kenzie second that and added "And when's Niall coming?" I just laughed and said to Louis, "They're big fans." When we got back to the flat Louis helped the girls get their bags while I opened the door and knew I didn't have to explain this to Liam because he knew so I said to Harry, "Kristine likes you, go after her if you want to no one else, you understand?" He nodded. "Liam you know Amanda likes you." He also nodded. Perfect timing they just got in.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters! Character profiles will be updated soon.**_


	4. Relationships

Chapter 4-

_**A/N: Thank you all so much and if you have any ideas for the story keep sending them in!**_

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

Louis came inside first and behind him was a pretty girl maybe older than me; I'm guessing she was Amanda because she ran right to Liam and hugged him, then me. The black haired one, who was Elisha because she said, "Where's Zany-Poo?" I laughed. She gave us all hugs, us meaning me and Liam. Niall and Zayn were out getting food for Lunch. Then a shy looking, drop dead gorgeous girl came in behind her. She looked up then saw me and an ear to ear smile spread across her face as she ran to hug me then Liam. She started going to sit by Kristina when I said, "Oh no, you're staying here with me babe." There that sounded flirty but friendly. Then the girl who I was assuming was Kenzie spoke up, "Where's Niall and Zayn?" Liam responded, "They're out getting lunch for us." And all she said was "Oh." Wow this is fun, sarcasm intended. I did the classical yawn thing to put my arm around Kristine's shoulder she snuggled deeper into my chest. Our perfect moment was ruined when my goody two shoes sister piped up and said, "Who wants to play truth or dare?" "Guys something's going to get broken with Louis crazy dares." Thank you Liam. "Please daddy?" Louis pleaded. "Fine," Liam agreed. We pushed the table aside and sat down in a big circle. The order was Me, Kristine, Liam, Amanda, Kristina, Louis, Elisha and Kenzie. Just then Zayn and Niall walked in, Kenzie stayed calm and introduced herself and Elisha since Elisha was to star struck to speak. Niall was perfectly calm along with Zayn when Kenzie hugged them, when Elisha hugged Niall he was calm too. But when Elisha hugged Zayn it was a bit creepy also I heard her whisper "Will you marry me?" In his ear, that's what probably creeped him out. Niall sat beside Kenzie and Zayn sat beside Kenzie because he wanted to get as far away from Elisha as possible. Finally we started, I asked Louis, "What was the dirtiest thing you ever thought about Kristina?" Did I really want to know this? "I uh well thought what she would look like dripping wet while she was giving me a blow job." We all stared at him in awe. Except for Kristina who winked at him, "That might happen soon Lou." Kristina added with a smirk. We all groaned. "Ok moving on Louis ask someone." I said. He turned to Niall and said, "Truth or dare?" "Truth" Niall responded "Out of all the girls or guys but I don't think your gay, who do you fancy and do you find them fit?" Louis said. Niall started talking calmly "Kenzie and yes I find her quite fit." She giggled and left the room while motioning for Niall to follow her. Moving on…. "Kristine, truth or dare?"

_**Niall's P.O.V.**_

What I said back there wasn't a lie. Even though I've only known her for 3 hours I want to ask her out and I'm going to. "So uh Kenzie, I think it's pretty obvious we like each other." "Ya…." She blushed and looked down at her feet. "So would you like to go to Nando's tonight at 7:00?" "Of course Mr. Horan." God, she's so nice and fit. We walked back in to join the rest of them and surprisingly no one asked questions about where we were.

_**Kristina's P.O.V.**_

Zayn kept avoiding Elisha just because she made a bad first impression. She's not creepy or bad at all, she was just nervous I mean it was fucking Zayn Malik. I had to talk to him; at this point we had dismantled the circle and were doing our own things. "Zayn come outside with me." Harry looked up at me and brought up the past, "I thought you stopped smoking." " I did Harry we just need to talk to Zayn about…" Then I nodded towards Elisha and they all nodded except for Elisha and Louis who were probably talking about me.

_Outside….._

"Zayn, about Elisha..." I started. "Look Kristina she's not my type." He simply stated. "Zayn I know what you said but please give her a chance Zayn, she's sad that she didn't make a good first impression. Also if you take her out on a date, who knows maybe, you guys will go out and be a couple." "You know what Kristina, maybe I will." "Thanks Zayn."

_Inside…_

I walked into Louis room and I lied down on the bed beside him and crawled under the covers as we were watching T.V. and I started to drift off into sleep when Louis flipped me over to face him and I was then wide awake as I realized what he wanted to do. We started making out then he put on a condom and one thing led to another and ya. We then continued going at it using 5 or 6 more condoms. When it was about 3:30 am I heard the door creak open and we untangled ourselves and pulled away from each other. I hid under the covers because we were both completely naked and I saw a very annoyed Liam walk in saying, "Oh God, guys can you keep it quiet please." I started laughing then as Liam left I fell asleep. I texted the girls:

Kristina to Elisha: Did Zayn ask you out? Reply (Elisha to Kristina): Yep tomorrow at 6:30pm: D

Kristina to Kristine: you're sharing a room with Harry? Kristine to Kristina: UH Ya

Kristina to Kenzie: How was your date? Are you guys BF and GF? Kenzie to Kristina: It was great! And I'm his GF EEP!

Kristina to Amanda: So how u and Liam? Amanda to Kristina: Well we went out! I forgot to tell you were an item now!

Kristina to all: WE NEED TO TALK AND ME AND LOUIS DID HAVE SEX SO U GUYS WOULDN'T KEEP ASKING ME IT WAS AWESOME AND 7 TIMES!

UHHH tomorrow's going to be a long day.


End file.
